La maldad siempre será negra
by Ruedi
Summary: Un par de gemelos enamorados de una misma mujer; uno no quiere lastimar, pero sucumbe al amor; el otro, es presa de la maldad que siempre habitó dentro suyo... Un lobo, un león y una inocente flor de la discordia. (Para la actividad de "La semana de la diversidad sexual" del foro "Proyecto 1-8")


¿Cómo explico esto? La noche que terminé de escribir el 3er fic para la actividad me surgió una duda, "¿qué pasaría si Kouichi tomara el lugar de Kouji? ¿Qué pasaría si Kouji y Mimi salieran?" Y se me fue armando la película en la cabeza. Así que espero plasmarla más o menos como lo tenía pensando. Será más bien dramática la cosa, al contrario de las otras.

Ojalá les guste. ¡Este es mi año Frontier, jaja!

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, Bandai, etc.)_

La maldad siempre será negra

 **Capítulo único:** _Lo siento, hermano…_

Se podía haber previsto. Se podía haber evitado. Pero el daño estaba hecho y era muy difícil repararlo. La oscuridad no es sencilla de eliminar en una persona más adulta que en un niño, éste puede purificarse a la larga porque está a tiempo. Los que ya pasan la madurez, rara vez cambian su ser.

Kouichi siempre tuvo en claro en su mente la duda de ser oscuridad y su hermano luz. No le molestaba cargar éste emblema hasta que comenzó a crecer. Y cuando uno crece, se tienen mil dudas, mil preguntas que nadie es capaz de responder más que nosotros mismos. Atosigar a su madre con los problemas de adolescencia no le iba. A Kouji, si bien lo veía muy seguido y compartían muchas cosas juntos, había cosas que le ocultaba…

¿Por qué a él lo llamaron oscuridad? ¿Por qué?

La pregunta lo carcomía con cada vez más frecuencia. Intentaba apaciguar la respuesta dibujando, que era su pasatiempo preferido… O espiar.

Sí, le había quedado esa mala costumbre de su niñez cuando espiaba y seguía a Kouji para saber qué era de la vida de él que no conocía. Las personas podían decir quera una muy mala costumbre, pero Kouichi había desarrollado maneras y estrategias para pasar desapercibido y salirse con la suya sin que nadie saliera perjudicado.

Así fue cuando en su instituto hicieron un intercambio entre colegios: participarían con alumnos de otras escuelas en un sencillo y entretenido concurso de arte. Kouichi era un muy buen dibujante y estaba ansioso por saber quién sería su compañero.

—¡Hola! —la voz cantarina de una chica más grande que él lo sorprendió: tenía el cabello castaño como la miel y los ojos del mismo tono, casi rojizos. Su sonrisa era fresca y destilaba un aire de extravagancia y simpática poco vistos. Quiso decir que se parecía a su amiga Izumi, pero la rubia tenía un carácter más reservado.

Se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa. Le dijo (porque era muy parlanchina) que se había unido ese año al club de arte porque necesitan miembros en su colegio y como ella era muy solidaria y de gran corazón, los ayudó. Pero le confesó que era una desastrosa dibujante. Y no mentía.

Kouichi sólo le sonreía y le dijo que no había problema e idearon una estrategia: ella bocetaría y el moreno terminaría de darle la forma; luego ella pintaría con colores básicos y él se encargaría de las sombras, las luces y todos los detalles. No se podía decir que era un mal equipo.

Quedaron terceros. No estaba mal, pero Kouichi descubrió que Mimi era muy competitiva y fue a hablar con los jueces. Intentó detenerla pero no hubo caso. Al final, quedaron en el mismo puesto y si Mimi seguía alegando cosas, los descalificarían, así que Kouichi le pidió por favor que no dijera más nada.

Desde aquélla tarde, él había quedado muy prendido con la castaña. Le resultaba curiosa: muy linda físicamente, con una soltura propia de una occidental y descubrió que decía muy a menudo frases en inglés, como Izumi, que saltaba palabras en italiano. Se rió al pensar en las comparativas. Antes de que terminaran la competencia, él le pidió si podía verla de nuevo. Ella pareció sorprendida y lanzó una risita suave. Kouichi estaba algo sonrojado y tímido. Sabía que su hermano y sus amigos habían ido a verlo y ya, seguramente, estaban cuchicheando a ver qué tanto estaba intentando hacer con esa chica.

—Ten, es mi e-mail, mándame uno cuando quieras, ¡eres muy agradable! —La tarde finalizaba y unas voces llamaron a Mimi—. Bye bye!

La vio irse con paso ligero.

—¡Eh, Don Juan! —llamó Takuya. Kouji lo reprendió. Velozmente, Kouichi guardó el papel en su bolsillo sin que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta—. ¿Qué tal con la chica, bien?

—Déjalo, Takuya, no fastidies —Kouji conocía bien a su gemelo: Kouichi estaba algo sonrosado en sus mejillas y fingía estar alegre y en no demostrar su vergüenza.

El tiempo pasó. Kouichi se enteró que Mimi vivía en Odaiba y solían mandarse e-mails bastante seguido. No le comentó a nadie que realmente empezaba a gustarle esa chica risueña y que con sus mensajes hacía retumbar su corazón de manera especial. Incluso se lo ocultó a Kouji, o al menos le ocultó que se trataba de Mimi y le dijo que estaba interesado en una chica. El de pelo largo lo felicitó.

¿Por qué le tenía que ocultar? ¿No habían dicho que iban a compartirlo todo, todo?

Sin embargo, aún queriendo compartirlo todo con su gemelo, necesita un poco de espacio personal.

Estaban a dos años de terminar el secundario y Kouji tenía como pasatiempo tocar el bajo y cantar, se le daba muy bien y era el que solía organizar el club de música en el colegio donde asistía. Cierto día, lo invitaron a un festival en otro instituto, en Odaiba. A Kouichi se le heló la sangre: ¿acaso podría ir a verla? Le preguntó a su gemelo si lo podía acompañar. Kouji sonrió.

—No me pidas permiso para eso, me encantaría que me acompañes —le agradó ver los ojos de Kimura emocionado: no sabía si era por el profundo amor que le tenía como hermano o porque… ¿Por ahí la chica que le gustaba era de Odaiba? Sea cual sea la razón, Kouji sólo quería verlo feliz a su gemelo, era lo más importante para él, así como también lo era para Kouichi.

Viajaron juntos. Se divirtieron mucho y al llegar a la secundaria de Odaiba una muchacha los guió hasta donde tenían que ir, al comentarle que venían de otro colegio. Kouji tocaba cerca de la media mañana mientras mucha gente iba y venía por los puestos. Entre el público, cuando su hermano tocó, Kouichi la vio: estaba emocionada, viendo el concierto…

Tomada de la mano con otro chico.

Aquello lo dejó estupefacto a Kimura. Nunca le había comentado, durante esos meses, que tenía algo parecido a un novio. Sus ojos negros se aguaron un poco y prefirió irse de entre la multitud para alejarse y estar solo. Se sentó en una banca alejado del bullicio.

Cuando Minamoto terminó de cantar y tocar, mientras agradecía, buscaba a su gemelo, pero no lo halló. Todo lo contrario, un muchacho rubio, alto, de ojos azules, acompañado por una chica que se le hizo familiar, le comentó algo muy curioso: formaba parte de una banda de rock y recientemente su bajista había tomado la decisión de marcharse y tenían la bacante libre. Kouji no estaba interesado en seguir una carrera musical, le dijo que se lo pensaría y buscó a su hermano, sin hallarlo. El mismo chico rubio se volvió a acercar.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

—Sí, a mi hermano gemelo. Vino acompañarme y no lo encuentro.

—Te ayudaremos, ¿cómo es? —agregó la novia del rubio. Al oír la descripción pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera Kouichi. Ella y el rubio decidieron dividirse para buscarlo.

Pero entonces, Kouji lo vio sentado en una banca, pensativo y serio, alejado de todos. Lo llamó y le extrañó verlo cabizbajo y triste… Tenía la mirada fría, como si Duskmon volviera a tomar parte de su corazón y lo llevara a la oscuridad. El de pelo largo le preguntó qué tenía, pero su hermano negó tener algo. Sólo le sonrió fríamente y le dijo que había cantado y tocado bien.

Kouji fue a agradecer al rubio y su pareja por la ayuda, poco después, y les dijo que lo había hallado sentado en un banco en la parte de atrás del instituto.

—¿Seguro? No lo veo contigo —le dijo Yamato, que era el nombre del chico rubio.

—Fue al baño. No se siente bien, así que volveremos a casa…

Cuando Kouichi salió del baño, vio a su hermano charlar alegremente con la pareja. Sentía una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte. Aún así se acercó hasta ellos y Kouji los presentó. Mimi le sonrió.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, aunque hablamos seguido, ¿cómo estás? —Saludó Tachikawa, inocente—. No imaginé que fuera tu hermano gemelo, ¡cierto que son dos gotas de agua! —comentó alegremente. Kouichi hizo el esfuerzo de sonreírle. Kouji lo notó incómodo y, disculpándose ante el grupo, los saludó diciendo que era tarde. Yamato le pidió que pensara la oferta. Minamoto prometió hacerlo.

Durante el viaje, el de pelo corto no abrió la boca. Pero sus ojos negros estaban perturbados con algo que era incapaz de explicar con palabras. Kouji no insistió: al igual que él, detestaba que lo fastidiaran en momentos donde sólo quería oír la voz de él mismo.

—Esa chica… Mimi —empezó Kouichi, sin verlo—. He estado hablándome con ella desde el concurso de dibujo —le dijo—. Nunca me dijo que ella…

Kouji lo comprendió en un instante.

—Decirte "debiste haberle dicho" no es un buen consejo —dijo Kouji, mirando por la ventana—. Eres igual de reservado que yo, a veces —Kouichi lo miró: ¿eso era un halago o una excusa para verse reflejado en él?—. Pero si ella nunca te lo dijo, no tenías manera de saberlo. Ahora ya sabes que está con alguien.

—Sí…

Kouji pensó varias semanas la oferta de Ishida. Realmente no estaba pensando en nada serio en esos momentos y, como le había dicho Takuya, "no tenía nada que perder": lo llamó dos semanas después y el rubio agradeció que aceptara. Tenía que presentarse en un salón de ensayos donde "Knight of day" practicaba una o dos veces por semana. Al probarlo, el resto del grupo estuvo de acuerdo en que fuera el nuevo bajista y segunda voz, ya que también le pidieron una prueba de canto.

Kouichi nunca asistía a los ensayos. O al menos, siempre los rechazaba cuando su hermano le comentaba si quería venir. La verdad, es que el de pelo largo notaba a su gemelo de a ratos cabizbajo y de a ratos alegre. Le dijo que dejara de pensar en Mimi y se concentrara en sus cosas. Kouichi respondía que sí, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba por la mente de él.

Cuando Kouji llamaba a su casa, respondía su madre, algunas veces, y le decía que había salido.

—¿A-a dónde fue? —quiso saber Kouji.

—Tiene una reunión con sus compañeros de la clase de arte —contestaba la mujer, dulcemente.

Pero Kouichi no tenía reuniones semejantes. Iba a Odiaba. Quería verla; quería saber qué camino tomaba para ir a su casa, cómo iba… Ah, sentía ese extraño sentimiento de cuando tenía once años y seguía a Kouji a escondidas para ver qué hacía. En esos años, él era más inocente y lo tomaba como un juego curioso. Ahora era plenamente consciente de que eso estaba mal, pero, tenía la necesidad y el impulso. Y sino lo realizaba, más incómodo iba a estar.

Muchos meses después, cuando la banda adquiría más renombre entre las movidas de grupos musicales independientes, Kouji adquirió más confianza no sólo entre el grupo y sus talentos musicales, sino en sí mismo. Le agradaba estar con esas personas y, en cierto aspecto, también le gustaba transmitir música a la gente. Yamato notó esa calidez y encontró en Kouji un amigo más en el cual confiar. Por algún motivo, el rubio se reflejaba muy bien en Minamoto y viceversa.

Kouichi a veces iba cuando tocaban. Iba con Takuya y los chicos, quienes querían sentarse adelante, pero Kimura les pedía que no lo hicieran, que era más interesante verlos de más lejos: sabía que Mimi se sentaba adelante con sus amigas y amigos para aplaudir con ganas a la banda.

Una noche, Kouichi notó que no estaba. Su melena castaña no apareció, pero sí su grupo de amigos. Asimismo, notó que el vocalista principal, el rubio, estaba algo… distinto. Kouji fue quien tomó los coros con más entusiasmo aplacando un poco al rubio. No sabía si estaba ensayado, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando finalizaron, el gemelo de cabello corto se acercó a felicitar y quería hablar con su hermano.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir a casa? Charlamos más tranquilos —Kouichi agradeció la invitación, ¡se querían tanto!

Aquélla noche, le dijo que las cosas en la banda marchaban bien, pero para Yamato no.

—Dentro de dos semanas me gradúo —le había dicho con aplomo el rubio, una tarde donde habían ido a tomar un café—. Me gusta la banda, la música, el estar con ustedes y tocar, pero siento… Siento que ya tengo que cortar con esto.

Kouji lo miró confundido.

—Tengo otro sueño. Tocar la guitarra y cantar es un pasamiento maravilloso, pero, no es lo que quiero en esta vida —Yamato miraba la ventana con cierta melancolía mientras su café se enfriaba pues ni lo había tocado—. He peleado con Mimi por ello —Minamoto agachó la cabeza y continúo oyendo, silencioso, como un lobo. Se revolvió los largos cabellos dorados que caían desmechados por su frente y su nuca—. Ella está decidida en lo que quiere hacer y me dijo que era un tonto.

—¿Por qué te diría algo así?

—Quiero ser astronauta —confesó—. O piloto, no estoy decidido. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que quiero explorar el espacio, es una sensación difícil de describir.

Debió haberlo sabido: muchas de las letras que componía Yamato eran con esa temática.

—Mimi dice que soy un egoísta que quiere huir de todo —estaba ofendido—. Como si justo ella nunca lo hubiera sido… —hizo una pausa donde vio el ventanal del lugar—. Si ella no es capaz de apoyarme, entonces hay algo que no va a funcionar —notó que los ojos celestes de él se aguaban—. Se lo dije y ella, llorando, me gritó y se fue. La conozco y sé que es una rabieta muy usual cuando las cosas no salen como quieren para ella —sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo—. Pero quiero cumplirlo. Y no puedo tener trabas semejantes —se hizo un silencio en el cual Yamato tomó la taza blanca y bebió un sorbo del oscuro café—. Acabo de llamarla. Le dije que la quería y que quiero estar con ella pase lo que pase, pero me volvió a gritar… Le dije que prefiero estar un tiempo separado —se quebraba su voz—. En verdad la amo, Kouji, no sabes cuánto: será infantil y algo superficial, pero realmente la amo… Me duele muchísimo que crea que porque quiero ir al espacio no podremos estar juntos…

La tarde avanzó: el rubio nunca se había desahogado tanto como esa tarde. Kouji le recordaba un poco a su hermano Takeru, pero sin el carisma y picardía característico en Takaishi. Agradeció que lo escuchara.

—De todas formas, no era esto de lo que quería hablarte, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo —el moreno sólo asintió—. El sábado le diré a los chicos, pero quiero que tú lo sepas primero —Kouji ya se intuía de qué podría tratarse y suspiró—. Me gustaría que tomaras el cargo de la banda, aunque precisarás encontrar un guitarrista.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres quedarte para despejarte?

—No —respondió—. Prefiero tocar en la soledad de mi apartamento, para mí y para mi entretenimiento personal. Ustedes tienen potencial y tú también. No estás obligado a responder afirmativamente, es un peso muy grande y por ahí tienes otras cosas que hacer.

—Lo único —empezó Kouji— que a mí siempre me preocupará, es el bienestar de mi familia.

Kouji era un lobo solitario: velaba por su manada, pero se movía solo e iría donde el viento lo llevase.

Cuando Kouichi oyó todo el relato, le preguntó a su gemelo qué pensaba hacer: le dijo que tomaría las riendas de la banda hasta que se decidiera en lo que realmente quería hacer de su vida. Aún faltaban dos años para que se graduaran. Tenía todo ese año para pensarlo.

—Pero quiero que seas el mejor arquitecto de Japón —le dijo con una sonrisa. Kouichi volvió a sentir el corazón tan oprimido…

En lo único que estaba pensando era en Mimi…

-.-.-.-

"Knight of Day" siguió muchos meses más a cargo de Kouji. Eventualmente se había vuelto una banda que comenzaba a sobresalir y sin quererlo, Minamoto se había sorprendido de la capacidad que tenía de liderarla, de llevarla adelante y de sentirse a gusto con ella. Se comunicaba con Yamato de vez en cuando y le mandaba muchísimos ánimos. Le hacía saber su felicidad de que la banda pasara un buen pesar sin él.

Pero Kouji no estaba solo. La ex novia de Ishida le daba una mano: un día, en un ensayo, se había acercado hasta el gemelo de pelo largo y le manifestó la idea de si necesitaban algún tipo de representante. Ella lo hacía, pero, el eventual infortunio entre el viejo vocalista y guitarrista, y ella hizo que Mimi se alejara mucho del grupo. Kouji le dijo que lo pensaría, porque quería discutirlo con sus compañeros.

Durante todo este tiempo, Kouichi de vez en cuando se hablaba con Mimi. Le había comentado de su separación con Yamato. Es más, se habían visto una tarde cuando ella le había pedido de ir a tomar un helado juntos. Esto había ocurrido dos meses después de la separación. Mimi descubrió que Kimura era muy atento al oírla, muy compañero y no la dejó sola ni un momento. De alguna forma, le hacía recordar un poco a su amigo Ken Ichijouji, con ese aire misterioso y sereno.

—Gracias por pasar la tarde conmigo —le había dicho, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer y se encontraban sentados en una banca, en un parque de Odaiba—. Eres muy amable —ella se puso de pie y él la imitó. La castaña lo abrazó fuerte mientras sentía el hombro de su camisa húmedo: estaba llorando. Él, torpemente, acarició su larga melena color miel. Ella le susurró un dulce "gracias" y luego desapareció de su vista.

Esa noche, Kouichi le mandó correo electrónico que no fue contestado hasta tres meses más tarde, diciéndole que le pedía disculpas, pero necesitaba encontrar un momento de paz para ella. Le expresó su deseo por ayudar a su hermano Kouji con la banda, puesto que también lo hacía cuando estaba Yamato.

Una punzada amenazó el corazón del muchacho de cabello más corto. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero siguió comunicándose con ella. Y cada vez con más frecuencia, pues le confesaba el buen humor por el que pasaba y que su único deseo, en ése momento, era ver a esa pequeña banda de música de rock crecer.

Kouji sentía también una opresión dentro de él: Mimi era muy enérgica y siempre estaba dispuesta a traer nuevas ideas, ofertas y creaciones que, normalmente, eran recibidas con mucho entusiasmo. Kouji y Mimi se juntaban al menos, una vez por semana discutir asuntos de la banda. Como el chico aún no terminaba el secundario, no disponía tanto tiempo, por eso tener a Mimi le daba una ayuda increíble.

Pero tenía miedo. Sabía que su hermano gemelo hablaba con la castaña. Kouichi se lo confesó unas semanas atrás. Le dijo que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Kouji estaba completamente confundido, pues Mimi era una luz tan radiante que comenzaba a penetrar en su vida muy lentamente. ¡No debía, no podía! Se daba cuenta que componía letras con un tinte más romántico que de costumbre y temía caer en esas redes, porque le estaba faltando el respeto a Kouichi de sobre manera. Él había sufrido el doble en su vida, había cargado con un peso innecesario y casi moría en ese transcurso de tiempo. ¿Y él se enamoraba de la misma mujer que su hermano? No tenía el perdón de nadie.

—¿Cómo ha estado Mimi? —preguntó una tarde Kouichi cuando salía de paseo con su hermano por las calles de Shibuya.

—Ah, bien —contestó algo incómodo el otro—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No me ha respondido en todo el mes, y estaba algo preocupado. Tú la vez más que yo.

¿Aquello no era un reproche, no?

—Y-ya veo —dijo Kouji mientras pedía dos helados de chocolate en una ventanilla de una heladería—. Todo marcha bien, ella es… Muy buena como nuestra manager, le gusta ese papel —su gemelo sonrió. Pero Minamoto podía apostar que esa sonrisa dejaba un poco de tristeza. Apretó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos—. No había notado que tienes el cabello mucho más largo.

—Ah —Kouichi se pasó los dedos por sus hebras oscuras—. Sí. Quiero probar a ver cómo me queda. A mamá le encanta, dice que me da un aire más rebelde —efectivamente su cabello le llegaba ya, por la mitad de la espalda.

Tomaron sus helados un poco más sonrientes. Sin embargo, durante toda esa jornada Kouji estaba completamente incómodo. Quiso hablarle de otras cosas, no mencionar la banda, quería saber cómo iba el club de arte, cómo se iba preparando para entrar a la universidad y estudiar arquitectura... Recibió respuestas afirmativas, todo parecía marchar muy bien y no tenía más preocupaciones que dibujar e informase de sus artistas preferidos. Incluso le había llevado algunos planos que había hecho en esa semana. Kouji estaba contento de verlo animado.

Cuando la tarde se acercaba al ocaso, se separaron. O al menos uno se separó. El otro, a escondidas, lo siguió.

Ya sabía el camino de su casa, lo había memorizado años y años en su niñez. Lo vio que, a dos cuadras de llegar, Kouji se detuvo a atender su teléfono.

—¿Hola? ¿Mimi? —se lo escuchó sorprendido—. ¿Ocurrió algo?... Ah, no, no pensé qué…. —hizo una pausa. Vio que su hermano se apoyaba más sobre una pared y estaba algo nervioso—. ¿El otro viernes? ¿Después del concierto? —Volvió a pausar su voz. No habló por unos cuentos minutos—. Sí… Está bien…. Adiós.

Kouichi vio a su gemelo que se llevaba una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose, apretaba los puños y caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Sentía algo en su pecho, ¿qué era? ¿Furia, enfado, celos? No, no podía estar celoso de su propio hermano… Pero lo cierto es que Mimi jamás pareció interesada en él en ese aspecto, aún cuando por ahí, había mandado algunas indirectas. Él también se agarró las manos con la cabeza y se fue a su casa, algo abatido.

Evitó las llamadas de Kouji por unos días. Se decidió a atenderlo la otra semana. Kouji, preocupado por él, le preguntó varias veces qué le ocurría. Kouichi respondía con un indiferente "nada" y hablaba de frivolidades. Minamoto tenía la respuesta de su malestar, pero no fue capaz de reconocerla.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que había salido con Mimi? ¿Qué incluso se habían besado? ¿Qué, además, no podía negar la atracción que sentía por esa mujer? ¡Kouji estaba abatido! Porque sabía que su hermano también la quería de la misma forma. Incluso se lo dijo a Tachikawa cuando salieron. Ella contestó que jamás había sentido ese amor por Kouichi, que le gustaba mucho hablar con él, pero no se había enamorado.

—Tendremos problemas, ¿no es así? —dijo ella, de pronto, cuando él la acompañaba a casa. Kouji bajó la mirada—. No creo que Kouichi sea una mala persona…

—No lo es —afirmó su hermano—. Pero él… Siempre fue oscuridad y yo su luz, no sé cómo lo tomará —por una vez, luego de tantos años, sintió que su hermandad podría romperse. Amaba a esa mujer y no lo podía negar. Su gemelo también, pero él no se había animado a decirle y bueno, Kouji fue más rápido. Mimi lo abrazó.

—Tengamos fe. La oscuridad también puede volverse luz…

.-.-.

Kouichi lo descubrió mucho antes de que Kouji lo afirmara. Al seguir a Mimi, había días en los que Kouji la acompañada a la salida de los ensayos. Por eso, cuando Minamoto se lo dijo, Kouichi ni se inmutó. Para ese momento, ambos gemelos tenían casi la misma longitud de su cabello.

Kouji estaba muy preocupado pues notó frialdad en esos ojos. Le dijo que nunca habría querido hacerle daño, que las cosas sólo se habían dado y… Que nadie tenía al culpa de nada. Kouichi suspiró y bebió su taza de té. Le dijo que no había problema, que ya había superado a Mimi y que se enfocaría más en su examen de ingreso a la universidad. Kouji se encogió de hombros y se permitió sonreír.

—¿Es cierto todo eso? —Kimura le regaló la mejor sonrisa actuada que pudo.

—Claro que sí, hermano —con un abrazo se despidieron.

La oscuridad crecía dentro de él, como si realmente Duskmon volviera a él y su verdadero Spirit se corrompiera. Llegó a casa, se sentó en la cama y la golpeó con fiereza. Se puso a llorar. Cherubimon, con ese halo de maldad que alguna vez tuvo, apareció en su mente, nublándola, y recordó todas aquéllas malas cosas que decía de su hermano. Tenía pesadillas con ello a menudo, pero ahora no lo estaba soñando, ¡lo estaba viviendo!

¿Qué podía hacer para calmar ese ardor, ese dolor y esa comezón que abatían su joven corazón? ¡Nunca se creyó capaz de ser celoso, y mucho menos de su único y querido hermano! Pero sintió que era demasiado peso para él: ¿no le había bastado ya, con haber vivido sin preocupaciones?

Una extraña y retorcida idea se cruzó por su mente. Una parte de él le decía que era insensato, pero otra, la más fuerte, la que probablemente Duskmon habría controlado, le decía que no lo era tanto.

A fin de cuentas, el problema comenzó por Mimi…

.-.-.

—Kouji…. ¡Kouji! —estaba algo más efusivo de lo común, Mimi lo notó.

Besaba con pasión y a ella parecía gustarle más. Sentía que sus torpes movimientos querían acercarse a ella y apenas lo lograba. Su risita invadió los oídos de él.

—¿No habías estado con una chica así, no?

Verlo negar con la cabeza la dio gracia.

—Yo te enseñaré, no te preocupes, iremos despacio —Mimi hablaba seductoramente mientras lo tomaba de las manos y lo arrastraba a la cama. Él estaba tumbado y ella se encontraba sobre él. Le besó los labios con pasión mientras desabrochaba su camisa lentamente. El muchacho sólo soltaba unos leves gemidos—. No te contengas, no hay nadie más que nosotros.

La situación fue creciendo en ritmo, el muchacho iba encontrando su espacio y Mimi lo exploraba. Era todo un terreno nuevo para él y lo estaba disfrutando. Su mente en blanco se dejó llevar por las caricias de esa mujer, ¡era tan atrapante!

Cuando ambos apenas estaban a un paso de quitarse sus últimas prendas, el timbre de la casa de ella sonó. Atontada, Mimi se cambió rápidamente y peinó sus cabellos con velocidad.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó. No sabía quién era, pero asumía que era algún vecino, normalmente una anciana de la casa de al lado venía a pedirle azúcar porque olvidaba comprarla.

Dentro de la habitación, la maldad del chico comenzó a emerger hasta llegar al punto máximo, para luego pasar a una inconmensurable culpa y vergüenza: ¿cómo había sido tan atroz? ¿Tan ruin? Se tapó la cara con las manos y de sus ojos oscuros emergieron gruesas lágrimas.

—¿K-Kouji? —se extrañó la castaña al abrir la puerta.

¿Con quién rayos había estado pasando la tarde?

Mimi palideció y Minamoto la sujetó antes de que se cayera.

—¿Mimi, qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó?

Pero ella sólo comenzó a llorar diciéndose "estúpida". Kouji dejó el remo de rosas que había traído sobre la mesa, cerró la puerta e intentó calmar a su novia que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. No le pudo sacar ni media palabra, puesto que hipaba, gemía y chillaba casi al mismo tiempo. Kouji estaba completamente anonadado.

Hasta que vio a un chico parado frente a la situación. Apenas había logrado ponerse le pantalón a medias y la camisa. Lo reconoció al instante y quiso negar con su vida que eso estaba pasando. Que eso había ocurrido. Qué eso había acontecido.

—¿Kouichi? ¿Qué… estás haciendo en casa de Mimi?

Mimi se puso de pie. Seguía chillando. Se aproximó a Kouichi y lo abofeteó.

—¡Cerdo! ¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Cómo le haces esto a tu hermano? ¡Cómo osaste engañarme así! ¡Cómo, cómo, cómo! —seguía gritando ella. Perdía fuerzas en las rodillas y se sujetó a Kouji que estaba estupefacto y blanco como un papel.

¿Su hermano? ¿Su gemelo? ¿Su alma? ¿Su sangre de su sangre? ¿Por eso se había dejado crecer el pelo? ¿Por eso no lo encontraba por las tardes, a veces? Tenía demasiadas preguntas qué hacer… Su corazón de luz se tiñó de tristeza. Sus ojos se aguaron, pero no lloró. Kouichi, con la cabeza gacha no podía, siquiera, frenar sus lágrimas. ¡Maldita sea su maldad! ¡Maldito el corazón oscuro que le dieron!

Ambos gemelos se miraron, con ojos oscuros, entristecidos y adoloridos. Kouichi enseguida bajó la cabeza, se terminó de arreglar la ropa y apretó los puños: derramaba maldad hacía diez minutos atrás, ahora lo cubría un halo de dolor inmenso, tan inmenso que pensó que el llanto de Duskmon volvía a él con fuerza sublime.

Antes de marcharse de esa casa y desaparecer de la faz del mundo, Kimura tomó unas tijeras de una mesa cercana. Mimi empezó a gritar y Kouji corrió hasta él, impidiendo cualquier locura producto de su nublada cabeza. Pero los ojos sin brillo de Kouichi le devolvieron una mirada fría y penetrante, impidiendo, por unos breves instantes, que Minamoto se acercara.

Inesperadamente, Kouichi cortó su largo cabello y las hebras oscuras cayeron con velocidad al suelo. Volvió a recuperar su apariencia original. Tomó su pelo y se marchó de allí a paso rápido ante los gritos de su hermano.

-.-.-

Pasaron muchísimos meses antes de que las cosas encontraran un balance. Kouji lo buscó y el otro no apareció, lo evadía y no era capaz de encontrarlo.

Sin embargo, a casi un año del asunto, Kimura apareció para, por fin, pedir disculpas. Kouji le dijo que no le era posible perdonarlo aún. Estaba dolido. Kouichi también lo estaba.

Ambos se preguntaron si el vínculo que habían formado hasta ese momento se había quebrado.

Ambos se preguntaron si volverían a quererse.

Ambos se preguntaron si la luz y las sombras volverían a llevarse bien o si Wolfmon y Duskmon se enfrentarían a muerte hasta que sólo uno de los dos viviera.

Y todo por una dulce flor que nada tenía que ver.

Sus cabellos oscuros volaban al viento. Y sus corazones también, pero no eran capaces de encontrarse…

OoOoOo

Uf. Resultó más complicado de lo que temía. ¡Nunca escribí de los gemelos! D: Y no esperaba escribir algo así de triste. Lamento si ha quedado horrible, lamento si no ha quedado bien y lamento mi feo uso de los gemelos… Seguro que todo está OoC e_e

Ojalá les haya gustado….

¡Saludos!


End file.
